Through a black hole and into mass effect
by mistermidenight
Summary: I go from guinea pig in a cryo experiment to helping commander Shepard in her struggle to stop the Old Machines from killing and harvesting the Galaxy, should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing in this but my character, everything other than that is Bioware's.

Chapter 1

Introductions

Ok this may seem odd but I am in what I, until recently thought was just a video game made by a company called Bioware. Truth be told, whoever came up with the idea for mass effect was not that far off. If what I am seeing is to be believed because I am sitting in my section of the room Liara T'soni used on the Normandy.

Let us start off with who I am, my name is Breton *****, I like most music except for country and most pop and rap, mostly a loner, I will stand up for what I believe in, favorite time is when the sun is not out, love the rain and the cold, if you try an hurt anyone I care for I will make you pay, and I was the guinea pig for a new (or it was new in 2027 when I was a man of 32) experiment with cryosleep. The new model was to be the last one the cryogenics team would make and it would teach me about what has been going on until I am woken up, so that when it was used the occupant would know what has been happening well they were sleeping. It was an impressive feat considering the last time they used a cryotube, it had to be shut down after three years because the man's heart started to fall and when they got him out all he could say was his name.

You may think that I am crazy to be trying this after that but I was tired of no one listening to me and all the stupidity that was on constant display everywhere you looked, the pollution, the money grabbing regardless of who was affected , and all-around assholes still in power. So when I got in the pod the only thing I was regretting was that chances were my family and friends would be long dead. I was allowed to choose what I learned well in stasis on top of the news updates and my choices where basic first add, some forms of martial arts, programing and reprogramming (which one of my colleague said was only a sophisticated word for hacking), code braking, sniper rifle and shotgun proficiency, and this may seem out of the ordinary but my last decision was in-depth training with a scythe.

As I came to, I was greeted with the sound of alarms and someone calling for a containment team and something about this should not be happening, whatever "this is" might not be good and man do I have the migraine from hell. I wonder… and then suddenly it all comes rushing in to my mind 2069-Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing. 2143-Construction of Gagarin Station begins beyond the orbit of Pluto. 2147-Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars. 2148-A small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology is discovered, hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. 2149-Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, discovering that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice.

Once it is activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, light-years away. The explorers discover that the relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible. The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity. 2151-To defend its expanding territory, we began constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though humans have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race. An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. 2154-There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero. 2156-A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

2157-Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the Turians. The Turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known as the First Contact War ensues. The First Contact War culminates in the Turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first human world to fall to an alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the Turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet. The Turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the Turians.

2158-Humans learn the potential of biotics. An International effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability. 2159-The Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility. 2161-Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the Systems Alliance Parliament passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications. 2165-Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council.

2168-Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the Turians results in "Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training" being shut down a year later. 2171-Cerberus assassinates Pope Clement XVI on Earth via rosary beads coated with toxic substances; his death is attributed to age and heart failure. His successor, Pope Leo XIV, espouses beliefs more in-line with Cerberus' ideals. Then there is nothing but the dull thud as I bounce my face of the floor and pass out.

It is never fun to find out that you have been asleep for 150 years and its even worse when you find out you are a prisoner to a terrorist organization regardless if they are in you species favor. Yes, you heard right. I am a science experiment for Cerberus. I was only going to be in that pod for 20 years. Now I find out there is another 130 years on to that and one of my favorite video games is actually real and at the moment I am not too happy about that. I wake to the sight of gray walls and what appears to be an orange force field that acts as the door to my cell. It gave me a shock when I touched it, and my finger is still numb after that I assume is five minutes, giving the guards to my cell a laugh too. About an hour after they stop laughing and call to say that I am awake, I am escorted to what looks like an interrogation room. Oh now I might get some answers, and maybe get under someone's skin well I think of an escape plan because I am not staying around to die as a failed test.

A knock on the door tells me that my interrogator is here at last. After the guard lets him in, he sits down across from me going through what I assume is my profile. He says that they are with the Alliance and would like to bring me up to speed on what has happened well I was in cryo. I detect a hint of fear in his voice as he stares at the 6ft. 5in. man in front of him and a slight grin creeps onto my face.

"We know you have been out for a long time and would like tell you about the world today after 150 years. I know you will have questions, but I must ask you to keep them for the end so we can get through this as fast as possible."

Well now I have the chance to learn about what they have on me, but I think they will have no idea about what I chose for the pod considering I was the only one besides my friend who knew about them. "Yes I would like to find out but first I must ask what year is it?" "The year is 2177 and from what your record says you went in there in 2027. Now from the history of that program you were in that is a significant leap from only three years. The previous subject that was in there had to be reeducated, to this day we still do not know why." Good. They do not know about the training software and that last minute upgrade that would follow the type of things chosen and add to the training when everything was done. "I would like to know too but I am not complaining that I still know my name." "Ah, and what would your name be, just so we know that you still do?"

Hmm should I tell them? I think it would be funny if I did not but then what would they do? "My name is Breton ***** and the ending sounds like in but spelled on. Oh, and that's one t. I cannot tell you how many people got that wrong and it gets annoying with the consistency of it. Are there any aliens or are we still on earth?" "For someone with no knowledge of what happened for a century and a half you seen rather calm" Oh shit, I need to think of something fast. "I acclimate fast." I hope that will do. He just looks at me for some kind of sign that I am lying and when he finds none just says. "It is just odd to see how calm you are. But ok. Let's start with what is relevant and move on from there."-


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapter was so short but it was an introduction. I will try to get them out as fast as I can so we will see how it goes.

Chapter 2

Forming a plan 

So, two weeks and still getting history lessons from Cerberus and there twist on what has happened. It has gotten so annoying that I have asked for a datapad with all the info on it so as to stop the man's rants about aliens and their "oppressive restrictions and laws directed at humans". I called bull on that but I have to go along with it for now well I come up with a plan to get out of Cerberuses clutches. "Good your up, time for more training with your biotics." Oh I forgot to mention, while I was out they experimented with Asari D.N.A and element zero so now I have biotics and an unknown life span which I have to say I am cool with. Also, after much "encouragement" I found out I can also do that mine meld thing. But after the last try, I woke up in a hospital bed. So, I have no intention of doing it again.

"Do I really have to go again? The last time was like three hours ago." The guards reply was a few punches to the face and me getting dragged to the training room. I have to say that after the first time I went through this, I had a good idea that they knew I did not buy their story about them being Alliance. Still it is a good way to map out the place without seeming suspicious and makes me so happy that I have such a high pain threshold. When I got into the training room, the officer who seems to run this base said. "Good he is here. Sir, this is the man we got from what was left of that craft that went through the black hole. From the records we found on the ruined craft it is safe to say that he is from a parallel universe, but I recommend that we not question him about it until operation-" "That is enough Kent. You may go now while I talk to Breton." I know that voice… that is the Illusive Man! Why would he want to talk to me?

I wait until Kent exits the door before I look up. "What the hell gives you the right to hold me prisoner, you terrorist bastards? And why have I been in cryo for one hundred and fifty years?!" Hopefully I laid it on thick enough for him to buy the hate and confusion of someone in the dark. But it seems that he is not totally convinced because his reply was. "No need to get hostile, besides we both know that you know exactly what is happing and why. You are an interesting individual Mr. *****, there has not been a survivor of Project Dunamis. The results are greater than what some Asari matriarchs can perform and sustain. It was unfortunate that you killed the one we asked you to meld with but we can overlook that. Now you are going to lift and hold that Mako for two hours and if you do not, you will be undergoing a surgery that will implant a control chip for a more compliant subject. Begin."

Well I am not getting a chip in my brain so I will have to do it regardless of how much I hate being ordered to do something like this by one of my most hated people in existence. But then again, he should not even exist so I flip his holographic projection the finger and try to suspend it again for the seventh time this week.

Five weeks after that conversation and still the same old tests, bludgeoning, and further formulation of my plan. I have gotten up to the point where I am outside and looking for a way off this rock. Unfortunately, I do not know what outside looks like or even if it has a breathable atmosphere so after I rip open the guard's quarters, get to the armory, and exit the base I will have to improvise.

The experiments have started again but this time they are testing my resistant to the heat and the cold. I have to say that the cold is a welcome change to this 75+ degree heat that the whole base has but when they go from a pleasant, if not chilly -3 degrees to 109 in half an hour I can hardly breathe. "Alright, lower it to 85 and hold while we see if he is still breathing. I swear, if he ever tries anything all we have to do is turn up the heat and we will have him crawling back to his cell just to get some air."

So there is another chink in my plan, looks like I am going to the control room first. The man comes in and kicks me to see if I move and boy do I. As soon as he makes contact I grab his lag, use his attempt to get away to pick me up and throw him across the room and then stare at the observation room and say. "I do not care if you need to see how I react to things like that, I do not like heat and that was more than excessive. Now if you do not mind, turn the temperature back to where it was or I will make him a smear on the wall! And with the treatment I am getting here, my feelings for the human race is dwindling, so do it now or he will die."

The man who was foolish enough to come in here begins to move and then the door opens with five men with guns raised, all trained on me, enter with the intent to intimidate and subdue me. "I said lower it or now they all will die!" The guards, thinking that I am distracted with the man in the observation room try to rush me. "No you will not!" I flare blue and send them flying with a wave of biotics that is so powerful, when they hit the wall not all of them are alive. One of them was stuck in the wall with some blood trickling down from where he impacted. "I am sick of this treatment. Either treat me as a patient, or something other than a lab rat, or I might just snap! Needless to say that will not be good for you or this base!" the air seems cooler after that and I hear Kent's voice over the speakers. "I am sorry you feel as you do, but you will not be making demands of Cerberus if you wish to live or keep your independence."

Oh, so now they are playing the control chip. Well fuck them. "Go ahead try and see what a chip will do. I will fight it regardless!" What am I doing? How can I help Shepard or even escape if I am a slave to the Illusive Man's will. "Well I think we will, just to see how well you can resist." Damn it! This cannot happen, not when I can fix what was going to happen. Suddenly the door closes and the panel turns red. "Now gas the room. It will be much easier to deal with him when he is out." As soon as I see the fumes start to enter the room, my vision starts to blur and I pass out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about how short the last one was and how long it was to get this one out but when I get to cannon, they will be out faster. The ending to chapter 2 was a little corny but hey this is my first story.

**Chapter 3**

**I have had enough…**

"….can we do about him? Anything we have done has made him stronger and the barrier that he puts up whenever we get ready for the operation is, as far as we know impenetrable. How do you expect us to install the chip when we cannot even get a blade to his head?"

"I don't care how you do it Kent just get it done, before he wakes up and puts his biotics to use on you and your team."

Can I wake up for once without a headache? Any way I think I am in the operating room from the conversation I can hear between Kent and TIM. I am going to keep my eyes closed and what for whatever happens next. I think I hear someone approaching, maybe Kent?

"Why do I get the worst jobs in Cerberus? I mean seriously, I have to find a way to get at him without me or my team dying and stay there long enough to put a chip in Breton's brain without killing him or doing damage that would turn him into a vegetable! Well whatever… are his brain waves spiking!? What the hell, is he awake?! Someone give me a report on what is going on there!"

I think it is time for me to get up and after what has been happening here, it could not have been sooner. Opening my eyes as I sit up I can see that this room is similar to that of the rest of this facility which has about the same layout and detail as the space station Shepard woke up on in Mass Effect 2. Well here we go, time to put my plan into action.

"Hey Kent, I think it is time for me to leave this place as a crater or floating wreck. What do you think?" Giving him an evil smile as I wait for him to respond, I run through the things I learned in the cryo pod about unarmed combat and how to hack the currant software used by Cerberus… How did it acquire that information?! I would think that kind of info would be hard for anyone to get let alone a program designed more than one hundred years ago.

"I don't know what you are planning to do Breton but this station has a crew of two thousand, and five hundred of them are security guards that have all been given your profile and a list of your abilities. I suggest you get back on that operating table and let us do what we need to and maybe if you are a good boy we will slowly release control of your mind."

Is this guy for real? He did see what I did in that test room right? And now that I think about it I did lose it a little in there. "I am going to say no to that request Kent and give you a counter offer. You and your friends here get out of this room and not let anyone know about me being up and I will not let the illusive man know about your failure at Pragia."

"How do you know about Pragia? We abandoned that facility and all that was left of it; the only thing left of that place is-

"Jack right? Oh and there is this other guy who lived but that is not important right now, what is important is that you are still in this room. Now get out unless you all want to die." The next thing that happened was so fast that I can hardly remember it. First Kent ran at me with a scalpel he got from one of the trays with medical implements on it, second when he went to strike I blocked his arm with my hand and then bent it behind his back hard enough that I could hear a crack as his arm went out of place then something about him head butting me then flashes of memories and emotions. All of which did not belong to me, then a scream or maybe it was before but Kent went limp in my grasp and his team started to run for the door but I somehow put all of them in a stasis field. I then locked the door and began to look through the terminals for any info on this station and the project that I was a subject in.

_Recovery team from derelict ship found on the outskirts of Hades Nexus. _

"This is team leader Henry Fox on unknown ship from unknown origins; my team and I have found the reactor room and are connecting the generators now."

_Entry two-seven-eight A from recovery team on the H.R. Anox. _

"We have still not been able to access anything beyond basic information that hints to an omega level priority package or cargo aboard this vessel that we cannot find or gain access to, but we still have not gotten to the bridge so we may find what we need there."

_Entry three-twelve-eighteen from acting leader of team aboard the Anox. _

"Ok, so this is operative Kent Evens in the Anox control room and I am looking at what we think is a man in some sort of cryo pod with electrodes attached to him. Team leader Fox tried to activate the controls for the pod and instead of that, he was killed by an automated gun that came out of the ceiling and then fired on everyone in the room. Luckily we disabled it before it could do any real damage but it still killed our commanding officer. I will have a report on what is in the pod soon."

_Entry three-twelve-twenty from recovery team on the Anox._

"Operative Evens reporting with the contents of the pod and what was on the panel that operative Fox was trying to access before he was killed. It appears to be a man with electrodes attached to his body; the most we can identify about them is that they are feeding a signal into his muscles and brain. Records show that this man was a leader in several fields but then went into retirement when his wife was killed by a man that he then killed in revenge. This man then went to work at a cryogenics lab where they worked on the vary cryo pod that I see in front of me."

_Last entry from recovery team on the Anox._

"This is Kent with great news; we have broken through the protection grid and can now access all information in the database. We now have his full history, what was being done on this ship and the ships construction. His name is Breton and he was 32 and I say was because that was in the year 2027. We are still gathering the information from the archives but when we are done, we will be heading back to base and leaving this ship a smoldering wreck… well what is left of it will be."

_End of file._

Well that was… interesting? Yeah interesting is the word for it, I was just a relic to them a subject of inquiry. I wonder what they were thinking when they found me?

_Opening restricted file on project Dunamis. _

_Log entry from Kent Evens with salvage from H. R. Anox. _

"This is Evens back from the derelict ship in the Hades Nexus, all cargo from weapons and armaments to data and items of inquiry are off the ship which has now been destroyed, we found research data about possible "resurrection" and infinite energy from manmade machines. Some of what can be decoded from the archives suggest that these ideas came from Bretons mind but that seems impossible because they are dated years past when he went into cryo."

_Log from The Illusive Man to operative Kent Evens._

"Kent, you better have more information on this mystery man we have other than the tidbits you have been sending in your log entries."

"Sorry sir but I have been giving you all we find and without you preemption to send files and such, that is all I can do."

"Fine Kent but when you are done looking through his and that ships files, we will send him to project Dunamis."

"But sir, we do not even know if he can live without the pod. How can we tell if he will survive the proses? I think we should run some test on him just to be safe."

"Ok Kent we will try it your way but if he qualifies for the project I want you to be the one to lead the team that works on Breton since you seem so concerned for his health and wellbeing."

"Yes sir, I hope he does but what D.N.A do you want me to use if he lives?"

"Try the matriarchs this time; I have a feeling that he will be the first to survive."

Sorry for how long this it has been but I hope you all liked it. I think the next chapter will be out sooner and longer with some change of scenery for are friend here. Please tell me what you all think I should add to these for your benefit.


End file.
